When Darkness Falls
by Rainy1864
Summary: A truly epic story! Aislinn and Lucy were orphaned ten years ago and now live with Bobby. Now when they meet Dean and Sam Winchester, they go on a hunt that is different than one they have ever gone on before. A must read! Full summary inside! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Readers! My friend Samantha and I collaborated on this awesome story. We hope you like it and give us some good reviews because let's face it, we worked our asses off writing and researching! Of course we don't own Supernatural or Vampire Diariesif we did we would not be wasting our time writing fanfiction for it, we would be writingfor it in Hollywood and making money off of it! :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy our story!**_

_**Full Summary**__**: A truly epic story! Aislinn and Lucy were orphaned ten years ago and now live with Bobby. Now when they meet Dean and Sam Winchester, they go on a hunt that is different than one they have ever gone on before. Mysterious murders are happening in Mystic Falls and the Winchesters plus Lucy and Aislinn are on the case along with some old acquantinces of Sam and Dean. An interesting love triangle starts and could Dean become a sexual predator? Read our little tale and find out!**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia: Present Day**_

"Looks like another one bites the dust," Damon Salvatore noted as he tossed the newspaper on the table. His brother Stefan picked up the paper from where it landed and scanned the article. "Animal attacks again," he said. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Stefan you wound me. Why would I do something as terrible as that?" Damon asked. "After all, I've been a perfect little angel," he said clasping his hands together in prayer.

"Don't flatter yourself Damon."

Damon smirked as he plopped down into a chair at the table and took a sip of his coffee. "And where is the lovely Elena this morning?"

Stefan lowered the paper and and folded it back up. "Home," he said. "She's coming over later to discuss the murders. She thinks you may have something to do with it, or know who does."

"I love how you guys trust me, I make a few mistakes and you guys treat me like the big bad wolf, well let me tell you little piggies something. If I was killing these people, I would have admitted it...eventually."

Stefan leaned forward in his chair and gave his brother a cold stare. "For your sake Damon, you better be telling the truth."

Damon chuckled and drained the rest of his coffee. He stood up and put on his jacket, preparing to leave. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

_**Lake Spectacle in the Northern Cascade Range, Washington State: 10 years ago**_

Bobby Singer traveled all the way from South Dakota to Lake Spectacle in Washington State to look into a string of gruesome murders. He was a hunter and the signs were all there in the murders to convince him that this was no ordinary serial killing but something that was associated with the supernatural. He peered through his night vision binoculars at the lake house where he suspected may be the next target. Sure enough, moments later he heard screams coming from the house. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he grabbed his rock salt filled shot gun. "God damn, i'm gettin too old for this shit," he said shaking his head as he ran up the steps of the house.

Bobby quikly knocked out a pane of glass from the door with the butt of his gun and reached in and unlocked the door. He hurriedly made his way upstairs where the screaming had just stopped and checked all the rooms. The last room he checked had the large bay window broken out and when Bobby ran to look to see what was outside, there was nothing but the calm waters of the lake. That's when he noticed a tall bearded blond man with a pistol tiptoeing along the shore. "What the hell does this idiot think he's doin'?" Bobby asked himself.

Bobby hurried back downstairs when he noticed a little girl with dark red curly hair and a yellow flannel nightgown on, hiding underneath a table crying. "Is the monster gone?" she asked quietly. Bobby glanced towards the door. He wanted to hurry and make sure the dumbass with the pistol didn't get himself killed or worse by whatever was out there, but he couldn't leave this kid all by herself in case the damn thing came back for seconds.

Bobby groaned and held out his hand. "Come on you, let's get you the hell out of here," he said as he picked her up and carried her outside. "What's your name kid?"

The little girl sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. "Lucy," she whispered.

"Well Lucy, can you be quiet and hide under this tarp for me till I come get you?" he asked. She nodded. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. She looked up at him from underneath the dirty tarp with her big blue doe eyes and he felt his heart sink. Whatever it was that was out here just left this little girl an orphan. He had to feel sorry for the poor thing. "I don't know what to tell you kid," he said. "Just stay underneath here and shut up. Don't make a sound. Understand?" She nodded again and Bobby expertly laid the tarp back down and made sure that no one could see that there was a small child hiding underneath.

Bobby hurried over to the last place where he saw the blond haired man, and looked around. That's when he heard more screams. "Ah shit!" Bobby said as he tripped. He looked over and saw two bodies sprawled across each other with their eyes missing. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the teeth and fingernails were gone too. Bobby knew now without a doubt what he was dealing with; ahuizhotl.

Ahuizhotl is a vicious, savage predator. It resembles a medium-sized dog with a monkey's paws and a human hand at the end of its tail. The ahuizoti was supposed to live in or near water. It made sense why it was here in the wettest state in the continental U.S. It drags people and fishermen under the water using the hand on his tail. It would eat only their eyes, teeth, and nails. He hurried and picked himself up and just as he reached for his gun, and looked up just in time to see a fucked up looking dog with monkey paws and a human hand at the end of its tail carrying the blond haired man and another one was carrying a woman with black hair. "Fuck! There's two of these bastards?" Both humans were frantically trying to break loose from the ahuizhotl's grip. Bobby raised his gun and fired, grazing one of the ahuizhotls in the shoulder. It let out a pissed off growl which made it and the other ahuizhotl leap into the lake, carrying both people with them.

Bobby tossed his gun aside and took his bg hunting knife from his belt; jumping into the cold waters of Lake Spectacle. He knew it was a long shot that these people would still be alive, but he had to try to kill these bastards so they wouldn't do this again to anyone else.

Bobby went to the surface to catch his breath and thats when he noticed a body floating about fifteen feet from him face down in the water. He didn't bother looking to see if she was alive, he already knew the answer.

he took a gulp of air and dived below the surface again to see if he could spot anything. He felt a hand grab him from behind and he swung blindly at it with his knife. He felt the blade of his knife hit something and he rose to the surface for a much needed air refill. As his head broke the surface, he managed to catch a glimpse of a little girl in blonde pigtails wielding a meat cleaver running towards the shore screaming a fierce battle cry.

"You have _got_ to be kiddding me!" Bobby growled as he swam to the shore just as the little girl trampled through the water. Bobby grabbed a hold of the girl and the knife and pulled her back to shore. "Let go of me you bastard!" The little girl cried.

"Watch your mouth you little hellion! I'm trying to save you before you get yourself killed!" Bobby yelled.

"I don't need you to save me! My mom and dad are in there and i'm gonna save them!" She cried pointing to the lake. Bobby sighed. Great, a simple hunt was turning into one big fucking headache.

"What's your name kid?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Aislinn," She replied in the same tone. "Who the hell are you?"

"I dont' have time for this," he said as he grabbed the girl by the hand.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Aislinn asked.

"I'm taking you someplace where you'll be safe and out of my damn way!" That's when Aislinn screamed. "Look out!" Bobby turned just in time to get thrown into the wall of a shed. "Ow! Son of a Bitch!" Bobby cried as he looked down at his leg and saw a shard of wood stuck in his calf. He looked around madly for his gun as he heard Aislinn screaming profanities at the monster as it started slowly dragging her to the water. "Where the hell is my gun damn it!" He heard a shot fired and looked to see the ahuizhotl fall to the ground. with its black blood pouring out of the wound in its head. "What the fuck?" Bobby asked himself as he heaved himself off the ground. He looked over and saw Lucy holding his gun as she looked at the ahuizhotl in disgust. Aislinn pulled herself from the ahuizhotl's grip and gave it a good kick in the head. Lucy walked over to the monster then and shot it once more in the heart for good measure and then handed the gun back to Bobby. "Nice work," Aislinn said and the girls high fived eachother and they both smiled.

"Well there's some shit that you don't see everyday," he said as he took the girls' hands and led them to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day, Tamblin, South Dakota  
**_

Aislinn turned the stereo up louder as Jesse McCartney's Body Language floated through the speakers filling the house with noise. Lucy looked up from her book and rose an eyebrow at her.  
"You know Bobby hates it when you do that." Lucy said quietly returning to her book.  
"Well Bobby's not here to hate it now is he killjoy?" Aislinn retorted slinking around the room shaking her hips mouthing along to the words. Unbeknownst to her Bobby had stopped in the doorway.  
"Now he is." Bobby announced. Aislinn spun and grinned sheepishly.  
"Hehe hiya Bobby." Aislinn said as she twisted the volume way down.  
"I'm goin' to the store. Behave, lock the doors and salt them behind me. The windows are already salted." Bobby ordered. Aislinn nodded saluting him.  
"Sir yes sir, salt the door behind you and lock all the doors and windows. Got it." Aislinn repeated. Lucy rolled her eyes, marked her place and stood.  
"Don't turn the stereo up loud," Bobby said as he walked towards the front door. Lucy stared in disbelief as Aislinn stuck her tongue out at the older mans back.

"I saw that!" Bobby said as he grabbed his jacket from the closet. Aislinn snapped her tongue back into her mouth staring at Lucy.  
"How does he do that?" Aislinn whispered as Bobby closed the door behind him. Lucy shrugged and picked up the salt laying a line across the threshold.  
"Can I make us lunch without you getting into to much trouble?" Aislinn looked offended at the prospect.  
"Me trouble? you act like I get in trouble or something." Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Yeah cause I'm the reason we got kicked out of school three times." Lucy reached the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Empty. Damn. except for the beer, well guess they were going hungry till Bobby got back. Lucy shrugged and picked one up twisting the top off taking a long pull. She rolled her eyes when the stereo was turned up loud once again, at least it was a decent song. Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback, Aislinn could have a lot worse taste in music that was for sure.  
Aislinn rocked out, semi head-banging semi-jumping around, she sang along quietly to the words as she spun and faced the window looking out to the junkyard. A black car; Chevy probably pulled up, Aislinn backed up towards the kitchen spinning on her heel when two men got out.  
"Luce!" She exclaimed as she dashed for the kitchen. Lucy looked up beer bottle suspended paused on it's route to her lips. "Two guys just showed up and we're not expecting company." Lucy set the bottle down and followed Aislinn to one of the windows. Sure enough two men were outside talking.

"Guess we'll have to take care of them ourselves." Lucy said. Aislinn grinned slowly and nodded. The men split up and her grin widened.  
"You take sasquatch," Aislinn said motioning towards the tall one."And I got pretty boy," she said motioning towards the other one. Lucy nodded and followed Aislinn back into the kitchen Aislinn tossed her a walkie shoving it into her pocket.  
"Be careful." Aislinn nodded closing the door silently behind them.  
"You too," she whispered, disappearing into the cars that she was so comfortable around. Whoever these guys were, Lucy and Aislinn definitely had home field advantage. This junkyard had been they're playground since they were kids and they knew it better than Bobby did and it was his junkyard. Lucy listened carefully. Whoever this guy was, he walked quietly. She was worried for herself, and Aislinn. Then again, Aislinn probably didn't need the worry. She had the smaller one but then again Aislinn herself was proof that big things came in small violent packages, anyone who could make a pipe bomb epic enough to take out nearly a whole block out of household items deserved respect and very little worry. Lucy disappeared behind a pile of cars when she heard a noise. Someone had tripped over a metal hubcap. Lucy picked up a metal tire iron and adjusted her grip. She saw the shadow first, too broad for Aislinn even in full sunlight. Definitely the guy. Lucy could just see him when she swung the tire iron and she managed to see it connect solidly with his jaw. He crumpled to the ground. Lucy grinned, setting the tire iron down she grabbed him by the wrists and started dragging him back to the house. 'Christo this s.o.b was heavy,' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Aislinn crouched in the shadows, lead pipe sitting heavily in her hands. Gravel crunched behind her and she smirked. They always came this way and that was something Aislinn could never figure out. Aislinn stood when the gravel crunching was about halfway past the pile she was hiding behind and snuck up behind him. Pretty boy never saw it coming as she made contact with the back of his head.  
"Hey batter batter swing batter!" Aislinn murmured sarcastically poking the guy with the pipe. He didn't make a move. Good he was out. Aislinn pulled the walkie out of her pocket and turned it on. "Lu you alright? Over."  
"Jesus Christ this dude's heavy! tell me you got yours out. Over."  
"Out like a pretty litte light. Run to the house and get the iron chains and bring some over to me too."  
"Got it, where are you? Over."  
"West side. I can see the house if I climb up." Aislinn watched pretty boy carefully. No need for him to get the jump on her like she had him.  
"Copy that." Aislinn debated on turning him over but decided against it, at least until Lucy got there or was near by. Hopefully she thought to grab the guns and rock salt, because it sure as hell hasn't crossed Aislinn's mind when she had walked out of the house.  
"Coming your way Aissy."  
"Good hurry up, I don't like being with this guy without a gun."  
"Then I guess I was brilliant to bring them." Lucy retorted tossing Aislinn a shot gun loaded with rock salt bullets.

"Sure. Did you get sasquatch tied up all nice and pretty?" Aislinn questioned. She toed pretty boy with her boot, he didn't move so she pushed him over not willing to give him any advantage should he be faking.

"Sure did. Let's get pretty boy the same way then we get the lovely duty of dragging their heavy asses back to the house and under a devil's trap." Lucy helped Aislinn wrap the chains around the guy. "On 3. 1-2-3." They hefted pretty boy up grunting as they actually started walking back towards the house.

"God damn he is heavy!" Aislinn complained. She adjusted her grip as she walked backwards. Lucy nodded her agreement.

"Hubcap on your left." Lucy warned. Aislinn stepped over the hubcap grinning when they saw the house.

"Thank god." Lucy grinned. Aislinn dropped his feet and opened the door propping it open with one of Bobby's boots. "We gonna dump him on the couch then get his friend?" Lucy nodded. Aislinn picked his feet back up. As one they dumped him unceremoniously on the couch before they trooped back out, Lucy leading the way this time. Sasquatch was still very much tied up and very much unconscious and also a whole heck of a lot of dead weight. They got into the house and dumped him on the floor next to the couch none to gently.

"You get the holy water and the chains. I'll get the chairs and the devil's trap drawn up. Salts by the door we can use the pokers from the fireplace." Lucy said. Aislinn nodded and ran into the kitchen to get the stash of holy water. "Get silver knives too!" Lucy called from the living room.

"Got 'em." Aislinn yelled back. She came back into the living room dumping various knives and chains onto the floor in a messy pile, setting the holy water a little more gently on the ground.

"Let's get them into the chairs." Lucy said having placed the chairs a foot apart under a large devils trap drawn on the ceiling.

"Oh joy." Aislinn muttered helping Lucy get Sasquatch up into the chair leaving her to chain him to the chair. Aislinn walked to pretty boy dragging him off the couch. Lucy picked up his feet and they got him situated on the chair, chaining him just like they had Sasquatch. "Think Bobby'll be impressed?"

"Let's just wait and see 'k?" Lucy replied. Something didn't feel right about this, yes they had sneak attacked them, but if they were supernatural, they should have sensed Lucy or Aislinn coming. Hell they should have sensed them in the house. Aislinn picked up the holy water with a smirk.

"Let's wake them up shall we?" Lucy nodded, watching as Aislinn stepped closer to the devils trap; close enough so as not to drip water on the salt but far enough back she was well out of reach. "Rise and shine suckers!" Aislinn yelled, tossing holy water first in pretty boy's face then sasquatch. Sasquatch sputtered shaking the water off his face. Aislinn's eyes widened. He wasn't burning at all, she looked at the water curiously. Maybe it was defective.

"What the fuck!" Pretty boy cursed, jerking at the chains.

"Guarantee you aren't getting out of those. _So_ I wouldn't waste my strength if I were you." Lucy commented quietly stepping up closer to Aislinn. Maybe these guys weren't supernatural, but they were still on Bobby's property and if they were hunters, well they'd probably understand their reactions. If they were anything but hunters or supernatural well they were just royally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer we own nothing obviously

(Sup this is Samantha! uploading the next chapter yay me. IDK when the next part will be since that's all on vampgrl yell at her maybe you can get her to write faster!)

* * *

"We're not evil!" Sasquatch yelled Lucy and Aislinn shared a look. Aislinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ri-ght you just show up on random people's property all the time." Aislinn retorted averting her eyes from Lucy. She had a funny feeling, they didn't burn from the holy water and while yes there were supernatural creatures who weren't affected by holy water but still. Something just didn't sit right with Aislinn and she didn't like it.

"We're friends of Bobby's." Pretty Boy snapped Aislinn and Lucy looked at each other again.

"Conference time." Lucy said grabbing Aislinn's arm pulling her away from the men.

"What if they really are Bobby's friends?"

"Then they're probably hunters and will understand why we jumped 'em and tied 'em up." Aislinn retorted glaring in their direction, pretty boy glared back clearly unamused.

"You get to explain to Bobby then." Lucy replied, Aislinn knelt down and picked up a silver knife.

"Well then one last test and we'll maybe let them go or at least call Bobby." Lucy nodded Aislinn was being reasonable and it made sense. Aislinn spun on her heel and walked to the devils trap stepped over carefully so she didn't smudge the salt or knock the iron pokers aside. She reached pretty boy and she lowered the knife towards his arm jumping when the door slammed open.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Bobby snapped glaring, Aislinn paused knife an inch

from the supernatural creatures flesh.

"Uh…I thought it was pretty self explanatory old man." Aislinn retorted Lucy rolled her eyes and capped the holy water.

"Back away from the Winchesters girl." Aislinn pouted but took a small step back twirling the knife in her hand around her fingers.

"What the hell Bobby?" Sasquatch yelped when Bobby unchained him none to nicely

"Sorry about that boys forgot to tell the girls you two might be stopping by." Bobby responded and did the same to pretty boy.

"Ow!" He yelped and sent a glare in Aislinn's direction.

"What I can't figure out," Bobby said pausing to look between Sasquatch and Pretty Boy.

"Is how two teenage girls half yer damned size managed to get the jump on you two." Aislinn giggled high-fiving Lucy both girls wearing a shit-eating grin on their faces.

"Hey they jumped us." Sasquatch defended pointing at the girls accusingly. Aislinn held a hand up and looked offended.

"Moi jump you? Why Sasquatch I'm offended." Lucy giggled high-fiving Aislinn ignoring the glares being thrown their way.

"Sasquatch?" Pretty Boy asked smirking, Aislinn grinned and nodded.

"Got that right pretty boy." Lucy retorted giggling with Aislinn.

"That one is ¾ crazy." Bobby said pointing at Aislinn.

"Hey I thought I was ¾ retarded I can't be ¾ retarded AND ¾ crazy fractions do not work like that old man." Aislinn stated Lucy stared at Aislinn like she really was one of those

things.

"WOW." Lucy declared spinning on her heel walking away from all of them.

"Jerk you're a shitty friend!" Aislinn yelled after her, turning to Bobby. "So this is awkward."

"The only thing that's awkward is the fact that you just admitted you were crazy and retarded." Bobby retorted Aislinn stuck her tongue out and looked at Sasquatch and Pretty Boy.

"I'd say I'm sorry for jumping you guys and tying you up. But I'm not in the slightest." Aislinn said before she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"¾ crazy that one I'm telling you." Bobby said. "Well since neither of them are gonna apologize how about a beer?"

"Lu-uce," Aislinn drawled lengthening her name.

"Wh-hat?" Lucy mocked looking at Aislinn expectantly.

"Wannabe Riggs is havin' a party." Aislinn whined puppy dog eyes full force.

"And I care about him having a party why?" Lucy asked flipping her page.

"Bobby won't let me go unless you do and you know it-" Aislinn accused with a pout, she placed her hand over Lucy's page.

"Yeah like that's ever stopped you before." Lucy retorted shoving Aislinn's hand off her book.

"I don't wanna push his buttons today Luce PLEASE you don't even have to get out of the car if you don't want to." Aislinn pleaded Lucy sighed and put her bookmark on her page.

"I'm not getting out of the car." Aislinn grinned and grabbed Lucy's arm dragging her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bobby!" Aislinn exclaimed with a wide grin.

"What?" He asked looking at them both slightly disturbed by Aislinn's grin.

"Wannabe Riggs is having a party and me and Luce wanna go. So please?" Bobby looked to Lucy for confirmation she nodded that she was in fact going.

"Wannabe Riggs?" Pretty Boy questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah it's a nickname what are your guys names by the way?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Dean Sasquatch over there is my brother Sam."

"So can we go?" Aislinn prompted sticking her lip out.

"Alright but either of you drinks the other drives got it!" Aislinn nodded quickly dragging Lucy behind her as she ran out of the house to her car.

"Who's Wannabe Riggs and who came up with that nickname?" Sam asked looking at Bobby, Bobby rolled his eyes taking a sip of his beer.

"Either of you happen to see the NBC show Friday Night Lights?" Bobby asked both men stared at him blankly. "Didn't think so well living with two teenage girls one of whom is obsessed with the show…Anyway there's a kid on the show called Tim Riggins and if I didn't know better I'd think Wannabe Riggs was the kid from the show. The kids in this town watched the show and decided not only was the town like this one but that Wannabe Riggs was just like Tim Riggins. Especially after the boy was interviewed and asked why he was such a good full back and he responded that he liked to hurt people."

"You know I never thought I'd see the day that you explain a teenage drama to someone." Dean said thoughtfully Bobby glared at him.

"Anyway, the kids started calling him Wannabe Riggs and it's stuck."

"So how do Aislinn and Lucy know a fullback if they don't go to school?" Sam asked Bobby smirked.

"They weren't always home schooled Aislinn and Lucy did go to school at one point though that didn't last long. Aislinn get's…angry easily." Bobby trailed off. "What did you boys need? You were vague as hell on the phone."

"Did you hear about the killings in Mystic Falls?" Dean asked, Bobby shook his head slowly.

"No haven't heard anything about it you think it's a case?" Bobby asked tossing his empty beer bottle into the trash. He got up and pulled another for him, Sam, and Dean.

"Yeah just hoping it's not a vampire case." Sam said twisting the cap off his new beer bottle.

Lucy rolled her eyes sipping her soda slowly, the party though still early in the night was already full swing and would be into the wee hours of the morning. Music thumped loudly out of the speakers so loud with so much bass the speakers would probably never work the same after this. Not that it was Lucy's problem in fact she found it funny that Riggs would destroy his expensive speakers all for a party when they're would be a repeat next week. Thankfully Riggs lived far enough out of town and away from everybody that noise wouldn't be an issue. Lucy groaned as a drunken boy stumbled towards her with a sigh she clenched her fist hiding it in the pocket of her jacket.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Riggs asked with that oh so charming smirk of his, Aislinn grinned grabbing his hand leading him past Lucy and to the stairs. Lucy shot her a look to which Aislinn just shrugged and grinned. They reached Riggs room with no problem after all it was a well known fact unless you wanted a pissed off Fullback on your ass you did not go up the stairs unless you were with him. Aislinn looked up at Riggs through her eyelashes as he pressed her up against his bedroom door hand on either side of her to trap her.

"God dammit who the hell could be calling?" Bobby questioned standing up and picking up the phone. "Hello, no I haven't seen Jeff Riggs is having a party he might be there. He's been acting really strange? I'll go check out the party and see if he's there and get him home to you alright buh-bye." Bobby turned to Sam and Dean. "We gotta get to the party." Sam and Dean both lurched to their feet following Bobby out the house and to the Impala following Bobby's truck.

"I swear to god if you don't back away from me I'm gonna-" The boy collapsed to the ground in a heap before Lucy could either finish her threat or actually carry it out.

"Lucy get the holy water!" Aislinn yelped from upstairs, Lucy pulled the flask of holy water out of her pocket glaring around her as Aislinn pounded down the stairs hopping the railing near the bottom.

"Oh little hunters and they're anti-demon charms." Jeff Wilkes purred eyes black possessed by a demon, Lucy watched as Aislinn was slammed into the wall. She uncapped the holy water and doused Jeff with it, he cried out and she started the latin incantation. Lucy yelped herself as she was slammed into the wall, Aislinn picked up where Lucy had left off before she was smacked. Lucy took up the chant again grinning, Aislinn grinned as well as Jeff threw his head back.

"Hasta la vista bitch!." Aislinn exclaimed using the wall to push herself up, she picked her way around the unconscious bodies of the teenagers. The door slammed open and both girls turned and said it unison.

"What the fuck took you so damn long?"

* * *

Review! it makes me happy!


End file.
